Bourne of Fear
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After cheating death, and six months of freedom from his horrible visions, Evan feels like he can truly move on with his life, but just as he starts to let his guard down, the visions return more disturbing then ever, along with some unwanted otherworldly abilities, that may once again cost him his life. This time however, cheating death once more, may not be enough...


I don't not own WWE, or the characters. The only thing I own is the Storyline and my oc character Skyler, so please sit back enjoy and please review. Even if your not a WWE fan or anything, feedback and commets are greatly appriciated, as long as they're not mean or cruel in any way. If you read my first WWE story Foresight of Fear, this is the sequel to it, so like I said sit back, enjoy and please leave positive reviews only thank you!

**bold - Visions**

_italics - thinking or telepathy between Evan and Skyler_

**Chapter 1 - Eyes of Fear (Six months later) **

**{Evan's POV}**

I drew in a deep breath as I looked around the hallway near the gift shop, where I saw R-Truth handing out merchandice to a group of little kids. I smiled as I saw the group of kids making a grab for a couple of fake championship belts. "Hey Ev!" I turned around and saw my twin sister Skyler coming toward me with her long dark brown hair, pulled into a tight ponytail swaying behind her. I looked her up and down and laughed. "What? What's so funny?" she asked as she reached me. "Nothing," I said holding in my laughter. She was wearing the exact same ring gear I was, only custom made for females. "Seriously Sky? you had a custom made outfit for girls based on my gear?" "Of course." She said with a smile as she slung her arm around my shoulders. "Why not? we're twins aren't we?" "I guess so." I said with a laugh. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's time to go kick some serious ass. We have a mixed tag team match against Tyson Kidd and Natalya, so let's go." "Right behind you sis." I said as she started walking ahead of me, and I trailed along behind her.

Suddenly without warning, something made me stop dead in my tracks. It was a cold feeling. An icy feeling that seemed to spread throughout my entire body. "Evan? come on bro, we gotta get down to the ring. We're next." An overwelming onslaught of pain suddenly began to shoot through my head like a speeding rocket, and I fell to my knees clutching my head. "Evan? you okay?" Skyler asked as I heard her run over to me. "What is it? what's wrong?" I gritted my teeth in agony as I treid to hold back a cry of pain as images now began to swirl around in my head. No! Not now! I thought, while panicking. I could feel my heart starting to sped up in fear, and it felt like it was about to burst from my chest. "Evan? Evan! answer me!" I could hear the fear in Skyler's voice, whoch only seemed to add on to the terror I was already feeling. "Help! somebody help!" Skyler cried out in worry.

**The Vision: **

**It was during our match between Tyson Kidd and his wife Natalya. I was in the ring against Tyson, when suddenly I could hear the cealing somehow beginning to crack. Tyson slammed me down on the mat, and as I looked up at the cealing now, it seemed to be caving in! In an instant as if time seemed to slow down, the entire arena was consumed with utter chaos. People were running everywhere trying to save themselves. **_**This is just like what happened before.**_** I thought, as in an image of Kaity flashed through my mind. "Evan!" Through the all the noise and confusion I could hear my sister's voice, and I immediatly made my way through the crowd toward her, but just as I had nearly reached her, a huge chunck of the cealing came apart and began tumbling down toward her. **_**No! **_**I thought horrified. **_**Not my sister! She's the only family I have left, god please no! Not her! **_**"You can't save everyone boy." As if time had suddenly slowed down, I saw her again. It was the spirit again. The same spirit who kept calling me the 'Cursed Child.' I was hoping never to see her again, but it seemed now to be false. "Please!" I begged, falling to my knees. "Not my sister! Skyler's the only family I have left! Please don't take her away from me!" "I have no control over fate cursed one." She said in a raspy voice. "Whatever happens, will happen, and you can't do anything about it." "I stopped a vision from coming true before," I said confindently. "I'll do it again. I would rather killl myself, then to watch my friends and family suffer!" The next thing I heard made my blood run cold. It was Skyler. She had finally seen the oncoming danger, just in time, as the concrete cealing slammed down on top of her, ****instantly crushing her to death. ****At the same time, a violetn wave of pain shot through me, as if I had felt my own death happening at the same time as hers. I fell to the ground in absolute agony, both sadness and in pain. "SKYLER!" I screamed in horror. **

"NOOOO!" I screamed out as I came out of the vision crying and shaking. "Easy there Evan, take it easy!" I looked around, still shaking and realized that I was in the trainer's office, with Kofi, Randy, John Cena, and of course my sister, all by my side. "You okay man?" Randy asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. What was I going to say? If I told them what was happening, they would see me as a freak of nature. The vision wouldn't leave. I couldn't get the sight of seeing Skyler's face as she was hit by the oncoming slab of concrete. The look of terror on her face as her body was crushed was something that wouldn't get out of my brain, no matter how hard I tried to shake it. "Evan? talk to me," Skyler said quietly, as she sat beside me in a nearby chair. "We're twins. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" How was I going to tell her that she was going to tell her that she was going to die? Six months ago, after I nearly died in the ring, I decided that, this was my new begining. A chance to finally start over with no more worrying of losing those closists to me. Only now? Now I wasn't sure that it will ever happen. _I don't get it. _I thought, _why would I go through six months with no visions, and now to see this happen all over again? It's too damn much._ as I felt tears springing into my eyes. "Ev?" I lifted my face up to look at Skyler with teary eyes, as she wrapped her arms around me embracing me in a warm loving hug. "Don't worry little brother. It's going to be okay." She said quietly. "It's all going to be okay."

I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that what she said was true, and that what I had just seen really was just a horrible nightmare and not a vision of what was to come. I took a deep shuddering breath, as I thought about what the spirit had said, _"I have no control over fate cursed one." She said in a raspy voice. "Whatever happens, will happen, and you can't do anything about it." _Maybe she was right. Maybe nearly dying to save everyone really wasn't the key to stopping everything. Fear: An emotion excited by threatening evil or impending pain; apprehention; dread. That's what I felt every time I would see something I didn't want to see.

TOO Be continued...Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you want to see what happens next, please feel free to leave comments, but only positive ones. Also, please read my first story, Foresight of Fear, which is the first one. This one is just the sequel to it. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
